


It's All Just Ice

by JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, be prepared, frozen, really really sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep/pseuds/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa's parent's die, Jack Frost is just coming into contact with the world. He can't control his powers, and at one point he crashes through the window of Elsa's room. He intents to leave right away, but this castle is frozen in time and he doesn't realize it, but he spends quite a while in the castle helping out when Elsa needs someone to care or when Anna falls asleep outside of Elsa's room. They never see him, until one day they do.<br/>It goes through most of the story of Frozen, but with Jack Frost helping out Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Castle That Was Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few plot points from other fanfiction and gifsets I've seen around tumblr and here. I'm going to link every one I can when they become relevant (don't want to spoil the story). If i missed any, please send me any links to it you know of to my tumblr (ilovestarkidtoomuch.tumblr.com) or in the comments! THANKS! AND I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!
> 
> I hope you like it and if you did please check out my Supernatural AU The Hell House.

She’d never been so cold. That’s what she remembered most- how cold her room got. Snowflakes hung in the air, they didn’t fall, they just stood still. She couldn’t leave her room. She remembered vaguely that Anna couldn’t see her powers. But what was the point of that now? She was so numb that she couldn’t feel anything, and yet she still sat there crying.

That’s where he found her. It was right at the start. He was just goofing off. He couldn’t quite control what he’d been turned into, and the wind blew him right through her window. Except she couldn’t see him. Not at first, anyway. He wouldn’t give up, though. Because every night, they’d both go to the broken window, look up at the moon, and ask why they were there. They’d question the thing that chased away darkness. They’d question why there was still so much darkness even though it was there. Elsa didn’t understand why she’d been given powers she couldn’t control, and why she had to be isolated. Why she couldn’t go outside and see her sister and give her a hug and build that snowman. Jack wanted to know why no one could see or hear him, when all he wanted was for people to be happy. He wanted to be seen. He wanted to know why this girl couldn’t leave, and stayed because he wanted to be there for her, even if she’d never know he was there.

Their grey-blue eyes reflected the moon every night.

But the moon wouldn’t answer either of them. And neither of them had ever felt more alone. Jack didn’t really know why he stayed. He could go be with people if he went out the door. But this poor girl would be even more alone, and he couldn’t bear to think about that. She seemed so fragile. It made him think of glassblowing. When something is so beautiful, but you have to be so gentle, because it’s fallen so many times that if it were to fall again, it would break. So you have to try and not let it fall. You have to be gentle and loving and that’s what this girl, Elsa was. He helped her in small ways. When he’d find Anna asleep outside her door, he’d bring her back to her room. He’d take away some of the ice every once in a while, so that she’d stop shivering. He wouldn’t let the tears freeze on her face. Because while he was some kind of frost king, he knew how to get rid of the ice and snow he could make. She was so sad, he just wanted her to be okay. He’d thought about putting his happy spell on her, but he didn’t know who she’d share it with. And what’s happiness without someone to be happy with? He couldn’t do that to her. It’d be like being drugged, so that you’re happy for nothing. He did it to Anna, though. When it was wintertime, he’d make her forget all of her worries and have fun in the snow. And he’d see Elsa watching her have fun, and see the smile across Elsa’s face. Seeing Anna happy made Elsa happy, so Jack helped Anna have fun in the snow. 

She always felt something there. It was a story her parents told her, right after she first hurt her sister. They’d told her about a boy with the same powers as her. But he used them to save people. So when the window broke, she told herself that’s who it was. But she knew deep down it was just her ice that made it crack. But sometimes, when she’d lost hope, she could feel someone hugging her. She could feel the warmth of someone there. But not being felt never discouraged him. The rest of the world went on around this little castle and family. Time didn’t seem to exist. They were frozen in it. It was one of the things he liked so much about it. He could be there for as long as they needed him and no time would seem to pass. Sometimes he’d zone out and think about these things for hours. Then he’d notice the window freezing with his breath, and quickly snap out of it. He didn’t really know how much time was passing. Time didn’t really matter anyhow, because the moon created him and the moon could unmake him and the same amount of change to the world could take place. His moments didn’t really matter much, in that respect. 

But one day Elsa was having a particularly hard time. Anna had been sobbing outside of her door for hours. He guessed it was the anniversary of their parents’ death, or something close to that. But he could see Elsa trying so hard to not feel it. He could feel her trying so hard to not let it overwhelm her. And she was. She was hurting so much, but she couldn’t let it overtake her, because it would hurt Anna. And she couldn’t do that to Anna. She stayed as far from the door as she could, against the still broken window. She had never shivered so badly before. She felt something warmer enveloping her as he put his arms around her.  
He needed to think of something to do, and fast. He needed her to see him. To know that he’s been here, and that she can’t hurt him. An idea suddenly piped into his head. You could see it forming as he slowly went to the wall. He created a frost on it. Elsa didn’t even notice. Out of the frost he drew a snowman. It didn’t look like a traditional snowman, but he felt it could do. He carefully took it out from the wall, forming it into something 3D. At the very least Elsa would have something to interact with.  
But when the snowman walked over to her and said “Hi. I’m Olaf. I like warm hugs”, Elsa was more than a little confused. She couldn’t make anything close to this. It was like this ice snowman. She looked up, confused.  
 “Is that…is that what you look like?”  It was his turn to be confused.  
“Are...are you Jack Frost? The real...proper Jack Frost?”  
 “How can you see me? How do you know who I am?”   
“My parents…they used to tell me about a boy with powers...powers just like mine. They would always tell me that he was watching over me…and protecting me. I didn’t ever let go of that idea but I never really believed it either. Are…are you real? Are you really there?”   
He came over to her cautiously, and gave her a big hug. She didn’t go through him, and she felt her first human contact in years. She didn’t let him draw away for a long while.  
“It’s been so long…since I could hug anyone. But I can’t hurt you, because you’re like me. You can’t be hurt by me.” She giggled at the idea of human interaction and contact. She was suddenly aware of the knocking on her knee. She reluctantly pulled her glance away from Jack as if she wasn’t sure he’d be there when she looked back. The ice snowman was looking up at her eagerly, pulling on her blue dress.  
 “Hi. I’m Olaf. I like warm hugs”  
 Elsa nodded, smiling for the first time in forever. “Hi Olaf. I also like warm hugs.” Olaf looked like she’d just said the best possible thing to say and that she’d just made his life immensely better by liking warm hugs. She giggled.  
And then stopped abruptly when she heard Anna knocking on the door. Jack looked at her from where he was standing. She looked so fragile then, and so scared. He could feel it getting cold again. She looked pleadingly at the door as if she were asking it to stop, not Anna. As if she wanted the door to push away anyone and everyone and leave her to this moment of contact with someone only she could see. They locked eyes. He was determined to make this better.  
“Here if you can’t directly talk to her, you could write a note, I’ll slip a note under the door, and you guys can talk that way.”   
Elsa shook her head, getting scared. She was trying so hard to fight it. To fight the fear and sadness it all and keep it down. She couldn’t speak. It was like some horrible force that kept her from seeing anyone was also preventing her from opening her mouth to talk. Jack could see her struggling. He didn’t know what to do. The snowman kept trying to get a hug from someone. He waved it away impatiently. The snowman kept persisting. Finally in managed to climb up Jack’s leg, but slipped and fell. The soft snow shattered when it made impact with the floor. It didn’t make a sound. Jack looked down at the puddle forming around his feet where the snow from the snowman was melting. And an idea came to his head. He quickly recreated the snowman, and made two friends, and sent them out Elsa’s door to keep Anna company.  
Elsa looked up when she heard the door open. She didn’t know what he was doing. She lay down on her bed with her back to the door. Jack slipped out the door with the snowmen to guild them on what they were doing. Anna couldn’t see him, so she wouldn't know what sent them out here, but she'd grateful for the small form of love. Anna glanced down at the couple snowman talking to her.   
“Hi I’m Olaf. And I like warm hugs.”   
“Hi I’m Conni. And I like to cuddle.”  
 “Hi I’m Engel. And I like watch ducks swim.”  
Jack laughed at that one. He didn’t know what they’d say. He just made them. They said one right after another. Anna wiped her eyes, trying to process what was going on. She was so cold. But they were so cute. She couldn’t help but smile. They looked so much like snowmen she and Elsa made when they were really little. But these….they were living and breathing snowmen.   
“Hi. I’m Anna.” She said weakly.  
From where Elsa was in her room she looked over her shoulder when she heard Anna speak.  
“Anna, today’s a great day.” Olaf said.  
“It’s no day for sitting inside.” Conni added.  
“Come on, let’s go and play.” Engel tugged on her dress.  
“Today’s been boring so far.” Olaf continued.  
“You see no one’s paid attention to us at all today.” Conni went on.  
 “And that’s dreadful you see.” Engel gave a puppy dog face.  
 “For todays the best and most beautiful day.” They went on in that same order, reciting this like a poem.  
“We just want some love”  
 “Some warm fuzzy hugs”   
“And we know it’s what you want too”   
“On the best and most brilliant of days” They all finished out together.  
 The little poem made Anna cry. Jack got scared for a second. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. But Anna nodded. Saying she’d definitely go play with these three adorable snowmen. Jack let out a sigh of relief. As they got up to go he did a quick flip of victory out of anyone’s sight.  He then walked back into Elsa’s room as calmly as he could. Elsa sat up slowly as he walked in. “What did you do?” She asked slowly. Jack explained his plan to her. A smile broke across Elsa’s face.  
 “Thank you. For everything you’ve ever done for me.” Jack really looked at her for the first time right then. He took in a long breath of looking at this beautiful glass creation sitting in front of him. Things might be okay for both of them.


	2. I'm Not Leaving

Over the next few months they got to know each other from one another instead of late nights of praying to a silent moon. Jack took in everything Elsa said about her family and about this curse she’d been forced to live with since she was born. She’d never been told how it happened; she’d just always grown up with them. Jack told her how he was different, how he never got older. He stayed his age, people lived around that. He wasn’t immortal, really. He was just always there. Elsa took in every word he told her. It’d been so long since any contact with anyone, she needed it badly. Weeks turned into months turned winter to summer. Elsa and Jack both agreed that winter was much better. The snow kept you safe and you couldn’t go sledding in the summer.  
They had days where it was winter in Elsa’s room. Weeks, even. She’d go into a shell and say that Jack had to leave because she’d hurt him somehow, even if her ice couldn’t harm him in any way, because he could melt it. Jack would tell her very firmly each time that he wasn’t going to leave her. He was going to stay by her side and make sure she knew that there was someone she couldn’t hurt. But sometimes she was stronger at making him leave, and he’d give in. But he’d only be gone for two or three days at most, and come back to her. And he was always welcomed back with open arms. Because there are some friends you make that no matter how many times to screw up and shell up, they’ll always be there. And he wasn’t going to leave her for anything.  
Right at the very beginning she’d thought he’d left.  
She woke up that morning and was scared to open her eyes. She was scared that Jack Frost had been a dream, that she really was alone with her powers. That’s why the soft sound of three snowman talking down the hall in poetry form was music to her ears.  
But when she opened her eyes, he wasn’t actually there. The room dropped about 10 degrees as she started realizing he’d left and that he never actually wanted to make her life easier. She started hyperventilating, trying to keep the feelings in check. Trying to tell herself to be reasonable and rational. But she didn’t know what the reasonable reaction was. So she just kept getting more and more worked up about it, meanwhile the room got colder and colder.  
Just when she started giving up on thinking he’d ever come back, he walked through the door carrying a giant plate of breakfast.   
“Jeeze it’s cold in here” He said, half joking. He looked at Elsa. She was shivering. He put the plate down in her lap.  
“What’s wrong?” He looked so concerned. Instantly the temperature started going back up. Elsa didn’t know what she was doing but it was working.  
“I…I thought you’d left” Elsa struggled to say, wiping her eyes.  
Jack’s face got serious. “Elsa. I will never leave you like that. Ever. You’re too precious for that.” He thought back to the glass blowing.   
Elsa had never really been told she was precious or special by anyone except her parents, and her parents only had said it to her when she was extremely little.  
“You were just a story two days ago”  
“Do you still believe I’m just a story?”  
“No” They locked eyes. Elsa’s were big, as if welcoming him in. As if saying, ‘okay. I’ll trust you.’ Jack’s were concerned and concentrating, as if trying to gather every detail of this moment to never forget. A minute or two went by with them just staring at each other.  
“Good. Now eat.” Jack finally broke the silence.  
Elsa realized that she hadn’t actually eaten at all the day before and devoured what food was in front of her. While she was eating, Jack went to gaze out of her still broken window. You could still see the moon, but the sun was rising. He asked the moon in his head why he’d stayed there so long. Then he remembered. Because time was frozen here. So he could stay here a few years or a few days and the same things could happen in the castle.  
He promised to never let her think he’d left again.  
It was more than him just wanting her to be okay. Of course he wanted that, but there was more. When he became Jack Frost he’d left a family behind. He had to watch them give up hope on ever seeing him again. And he didn’t want to do that to other people. Because Elsa had watched her sister give up on her coming back. And seeing the hope go from them that you’ll come back is worse than dying. It’s worse than being the one left behind. Because they couldn’t do anything about their family’s hope. They just had to suffer through and hope that at one point they could come back and it’d be okay.  
Months and months went by like this. He never failed to come back or be there for Elsa. She gave him a purpose. He could tell that when he was around her, she warmed the room more. She didn’t have to hide sadness, because she could be happy with him there. And he was there to bring her happiness. She knew she wouldn’t be able to be okay without him. She felt like she was being a terrible burden though. And she didn’t want to have to feel that. If it was unhealthy, they couldn’t tell.  
Then one summer day they were playing in a winter wonderland they made together in Elsa’s room. They were sledding around it and having fun. And she fell on top of him. They were laughing so much and she rested her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat. She lifted her head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes that cared so much. And they lifted their heads to meet and kissed. It was long and slow and perfect. When they broke away Elsa blushed and Jack’s entire face turned bright red.  
That night Jack took Elsa stories about far off people and places. They were floating outside that (still broken) window and watching the stars. He told her about a man who saved the world. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about him; he just thought it was the good thing to do. But he lost everything because he wanted to be a hero and save everyone. He told her about the invisible suns that live all around the sun and are angry at the sun because they can’t be seen while he can be. And she told him about a love between a farm boy and girl. The farm boy died and the girl became a princess. But the farm boy came back, and their love won. She told him a story about a little girl who got lost very far away from her home, but she discovered an evil thing there and defeated it, and then was allowed back home. They sat there holding hands under the stars; both genuinely happy for one another’s company and love.  
Then all at once it started raining without warning. They didn’t run inside. They laughed and flew through it. Jack was getting really good with his powers, so he could fly easily. Elsa didn’t have that power at all for some reason. The moon had decided to make them a little different. But they flew straight through the clouds that had come so suddenly, and they were above the storm. They sat there overtop the clouds looking down at the world below them, and they kissed again. The moon was big and bright from here. It seemed to make it all the more right to kiss by the full moon and starlight. It didn’t force anything, it was careful and placed and full of love. They weren’t shy this time, though. Their hands were intertwined and Elsa had her free hand cupping Jack’s cheek. Jack had his other hand around Elsa’s small waist, holding her up.   
They seemed to just fit. They had this sudden feeling of belonging. I came like the rain did. And it was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. When they finally broke apart Elsa looked away and blushed. Jack stayed in his position, looking at Elsa in awe. That didn’t help her blushing.   
“What?” She asked.  
“You’re just so beautiful in the moonlight.” Elsa blushed even harder. Jack continued, “I just want to take every little detail and keep it forever. I want this night to never be forgotten” His voice got louder and more enthusiastic with each word. His eyes got big and they did seem to swallow every detail. Elsa looked into them smiling.  
“Me too.”  
They stayed above the clouds for a while. Kissing, laughing, telling more stories. When they came back down the rain had stopped. The clouds stayed, but there was moonlight coming through.  
Elsa went to bed that night feeling better than she had in a long, long time.


End file.
